Ruby Lopez
1304 |died=September 7, 1338 Monkeytown General Hospital, Monkeytown, Furria |age=33 or 34 (at time of death) |cause of death=Ruptured brain aneurysm |residence=Yonkers, Furria (c. 1304-?)Since Ruby attended preschool in Yonkers, it is likely that she also lived there. Monkeytown, Furria (?-1338; her death)While she had her brain aneurysm, Ruby was hospitalized at the Monkeytown General Hospital, so it is likely that she moved from Yonkers to Monkeytown at some point. |occupation= |school=PS-22 (for preschool) |sex=Female |species=Bear |race=Possibly HispanicTwo of Ruby's names (Elena and Lopez) are historically Hispanic. |other names=Ruby Snortleson |spouse=Buck Snortleson (m. 1313; div. 1313) |grandfather= |grandmother= |father= |mother= |brother= |sister= |son= |daughter=Rosá Lopez (clone) |grandson= |granddaughter= |other family= |first appearance="Chelsea vs. Uni Buni" |final appearance="The Snortlesons" |actor= |other facts= }}Ruby Elena Lopez, formerly Snortleson,Only during her marriage to Buck from March 1313 to October 1313. (February 14, 1304 — September 7, 1338) was a red female bear, notable for her short lived marriage to Buck Snortleson. Ruby was a student at PS-22, and also the mother to Rosá Lopez, her biological clone. In 1338, Ruby died after suffering a ruptured brain aneurysm. Biography Early life and PS-22 Ruby Elena Lopez was born on February 14 (Valentine's Day) in 1304. As a young child, she attended PS-22 preschool in Yonkers, Furria, along with her future husband, Buck Snortleson. On February 14, 1310, Ruby was at her preschool's Valentine's Day party, where she encountered Buck. She told that his hair was "stunning." It is possible that this interaction was the beginning of their romantic relationship. Marriage and divorce to Buck Ruby was married to Buck Snortleson on March 18, 1313, when she was just eight or nine years old. It is unknown where the couple lived as newlyweds. The marriage quickly went awry. Somehow, Ruby discovered that Buck was cheating on her for Karen Bonobo, a large monkey woman. When confronted with his infidelity, Buck pleaded with Ruby not to divorce him, believing that the relationship was still salvageable. Furious, Ruby did not listen to him. Buck and Ruby were officially divorced on October 6, 1313. Buck eventually married Karen Bonobo, the woman he was cheating on Ruby for. Ruby never met Karen, who was unaware that Buck had been already married. Cloning and aneurysm As an adult, Ruby never remarried. In 1334, she found some companionship by cloning herself. The result was Rosá Maria Lopez, an exact biological replica of Ruby, who simply considered Rosá as her daughter. At some point in her adult life, Ruby was diagnosed with a brain aneurysm. She stayed at Monkeytown General Hospital while under the care of Dr. Nutella Nuttingham, and was an active member in the support groups there. The price of medical bills took a toll on Ruby and her daughter. Eventually, Ruby did not have enough money to care for Rosá, who was taken by "social services." In 1337 or 1338,Karen was diagnosed with brain cancer in April 1337, and became cancer-free in September 1338. She and Ruby could've met anytime between then. Ruby met a woman with brain cancer named Karen Snortleson in the support groups. Ruby and Karen quickly became friends, supporting each other through their treatments. Around this same time, Ruby was scheduled for a life-saving surgery on September 8, 1338, in order for her aneurysm to be removed. Karen also had surgery scheduled, a removal of her brain tumor on September 7. On September 7, Ruby saw that Karen was married to Buck Snortleson, her ex-husband. Karen, still oblivious to her husband's first marriage, went into her surgery while Buck and Ruby talked about their past in the waiting room. Tensions between Ruby and Buck were slightly softer, thought Ruby still held a grudge against Buck for cheating on her. During their conversation, Dr. Private LaChillz (Karen's surgeon) was eavesdropping on the pair. Death On September 7, 1338, Ruby's brain aneurysm suddenly ruptured. Dr. Nutella Nuttingham tried to perform an emergency surgery, but it was too late. Ruby died that day, leaving her daughter, Rosá, without a parent. Reactions and aftermath of death After her successful surgery, cancer-free Karen Snortleson was heartbroken to hear about Ruby's death. Buck, Ruby's ex-husband, was also shocked. Karen had learned about Buck's marriage to Ruby after her doctor, Private LaChillz, told her what he had overheard; Karen and Buck mutually decided to get a divorce. In 1342, Buck was married for a third time. He and his new wife, Rhonda Clark, adopted Rosá Lopez, Ruby's clone and orphaned daughter. It is unknown where Rosá had been living between the death of her mother and her adoption. Appearances ''Judge Mia'' *"Chelsea vs. Uni Buni" (cameo) *"Judge Mia's Valentine's Day" (debut) *"Turd Love" *"Judge Mia Forever" ''Monkeytown'' *"Custody Wars: Part 2" (flashback) *"The Snortlesons" References Category:Characters Category:Patients of Monkeytown General Hospital Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Monkeytown characters Category:1304 births Category:1300s births Category:14th century births Category:September deaths Category:1338 deaths Category:1330s deaths Category:14th century deaths Category:Deceased people Category:Females Category:Bears Category:PS-22 students Category:Yonkers residents Category:Monkeytown residents Category:Furria residents Category:Married people Category:Divorced people Category:Parents Category:Snortleson clan Category:Snortleson family (Buck and Ruby)